


Nightwolf/f!Reader/Erron Black polyship headcanons collection

by GojiHime_99



Series: Nightwolf x female Reader x Erron Black Polyship Series [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, Romace, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 13:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GojiHime_99/pseuds/GojiHime_99
Summary: Some more fluffy and smutty headcanons as expected :D





	1. Nightwolf x female Reader x Erron Black polyship headcanons part 1

  * Nightwolf is the sweet, romantic type who prefers slow but intense love-making as opposed to rough and wild sex. For him, sex is about deepening the emotional connection between himself and his partner. 
  * Erron, of course, is the opposite and loves wild & fun sex, although pace isn’t entirely important–if his partner and he are having a good time, then everything’s perfect in his opinion. He’s obviously down for some rough play and is willing to experiment with different kinks.
  * Both men love to spoil their little lady by giving her nice things. Erron will probably bring something back from a mission or job, and Nightwolf will probably make things for her.
  * Erron will often bring treats for Hana (I think Hana is actually a living animal and not a spirit like Kiba and Komo? So, she’d be able to eat things)
  * Both are quite cuddly, although, when it comes to PDA, Nightwolf is very shy about it. He’ll hold the reader’s hand and give her sweet kisses, but he’s definitely too reserved to engage in a make-out session or get “handsy.”
  * Erron is down with PDA. He’s the type to give you a playful slap on the ass or have you sit in his lap and kiss him. When he’s alone with the reader, he’ll be very flirtatious and grabby. If Nightwolf is joining Erron and the reader, Erron will tone it down a bit to make the other man feel less uncomfortable. 
  * Although, Erron will sometimes deliberately get handsy with the reader in front of Nightwolf to make the other man feel some jealousy and come out of his shell to join in. It’s really not meant to offend Nightwolf in anway; Erron just thinks the guy needs to relax a bit more, stop being so “uptight.”
  * Both men are teases, and they get off on making you beg and whine for more. Nightwolf is more likely to give in, though, because he’s such a sweetheart. Erron will probably drag out the teasing for a little while longer until you’re a pleading, sweaty, desperate mess.
  * Sex with the two of them at once is amazing since you get Nightwolf’s soft and sweet mixed with Erron’s rough and wild. Naturally, they love having you right in the middle of them, trapped in their warmth and in ecstasy. 
  * Erron will talk dirty to you in that sexy southern accent of his, and may even ask you to call him, “Daddy.” Nightwolf will whisper sweet nothings to you in that gorgeous voice of his. It’s quite the experience getting fluffy praise mixed with smutty praise. And, like I already mentioned, both men have sexy voices that make you weak in the knees.
  * Erron will be the kinkier one for sure between Nightwolf and him. If Erron leaves a bite on the reader, Nightwolf will kiss it to make it better. If Erron playfully slaps the reader on the ass, Nightwolf will caress the reddened skin. Nightwolf’s tenderness perfectly compliments Erron’s roughness.
  * Both men are attentive to your needs and will make sure you get everything you desire, and they’ll pamper you after. Both are very affectionate and gentle when it comes to aftercare. 
  * Just like with sex, Nightwolf and Erron like having you in the middle when it’s time to sleep. It’s impossible not to fall asleep when you have two wonderful men keeping you nice and cozy.
  * Not really a romantic or smutty h/c but considering how Erron has had very few people – if any – in his life that’s he’s cared for and trusted, he’ll be protective of the reader and will always have Nightwolf’s back. This means don’t make any racist comments about Nightwolf when Erron’s around or you’ll be dead in no time flat.
  * Likewise, since Nightwolf has gotten to know Erron on a personal level, learning about this troubled past and the lonely life he’s lead because of it, Nightwolf will be quick to defend Erron if anyone tries to give him a hard time for being a former Black Dragon or for being a mercenary. Erron may not be a great guy, but he’s capable of being gentle and caring if you take the time to get to know him – and definitely ornery 😝


	2. Nightwolf x female Reader x Erron Black polyship headcanons part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluffy and smutty headcanons as expected :D

  * Before Nightwolf came into the mix, the reader was dating Erron. Initially, it was difficult for her to go from friends to lovers with him because she felt insecure about how she looked compared to his past lovers. She’d sometimes express these feelings to him and he’d comfort her, telling her the other women he’d been with don’t matter to him, that he finds her to be beautiful, that he loves spending time with her and making her laugh. 
  * Erron’s attachment to the reader started with a friendship with some flirting on his end (because that’s how he is). He knew she was a good person, a sweetheart, and he looked out for her, but he didn’t fully realize his feelings until he was badly injured during a mission. It was the first time since knowing the reader that he’d gotten a beating (he still won, though) that left him too banged up to do much besides lay in bed and recover for about a week. 
  * Erron’s used to the tough love be it from family, friends or lovers. His family wasn’t loving and affectionate in the slightest, and his parents would get upset with him if he got beat up, telling him it was his own fault because he was “weak.” He’s never had friends that looked out for him, never had lovers who actually cared for his well-being. He got used to it and was fine with it. So, naturally, he expected no less from the reader. Sure, she was a nice person but it was his own damn fault he got hurt so he didn’t expect sympathy.
  * However, the reader was very worried for Erron when she found out what happened. Without even asking, she came by every day to look after him as he recovered, helped him change his bandages, brought him food and drink. When he told her he wasn’t worth all that trouble because he was “a big dumb idiot” for getting hurt, she started crying and told him he wasn’t a burden to her. She told him she’d been scared when she found out he got injured so badly, and she wouldn’t know what to do if he were to get killed. It was then that Erron realized how much she meant to him. No one had ever shown him such kindness before, nor had anyone ever cried for him (over him, yes, if he broke their heart but definitely not because they were worried for his safety). 
  * Erron’s in this relationship for the long haul to say the least.
  * When Nightwolf was brought into the mix, he was initially very shy about it. For one, he was shy in general about being in a relationship but now he had another man who would be watching him have sex. Both Erron and the reader were very understanding, though, and went out of their way to make him feel comfortable. He adapted surprisingly quick because of this. 
  * In Erron’s mind, Nightwolf is the kind of man he wishes his father had been like: brave, noble, compassionate, wise, respectful…Granted he doesn’t see Nightwolf as a father-figure but he does have a lot of respect and admiration for him.
  * Nightwolf was also friends with the reader before becoming one of her two lovers. It took him time to fully understand how he felt, but by the time he realized he was in love, Erron had already started dating the reader. When Nightwolf was offered a place at her side by Erron, the Matokan was elated when he finally got to hold her in his arms for the first time.
  * Sometimes the reader doesn’t have sex with both Nightwolf and Erron at the same time. Sometimes she meets up with one of them separately. Other times, she sleeps with one while the other watches, then switches after the current one finds release. Nightwolf was shy at first but the reader told him to just focus on her, which helped. Erron was also quiet the first few times. After Nightwolf became more comfortable, Erron would make comments every now and again while jerking off to the other man sleeping with the reader: “Listen to how beautiful she sounds, Wolfie,” “Is she real tight for you?,” “How’s Wolfie feel inside of you, Sugar?” And so on.
  * Nightwolf was shy about watching Erron sleep with the reader but found himself very aroused regardless and was surprised to see how much she liked it rough. Granted, rough sex isn’t really Nightwolf’s preference but knowing she can get that from Erron makes him feel better. 
  * Erron and Nightwolf don’t try and complete or make each other jealous, nor does the reader try to encourage any such thing. They do genuinely love and respect each other, and they’re all in this relationship until the very end. 
  * Erron and the reader like to playfully tease Nightwolf and make him blush. He never complains, though, because they make him laugh and bring so much happiness into his life. 
  * Nightwolf is the “mature” one of the three since Erron and the reader are ornery little shits. He enjoys their antics, though, and at times finds himself acting like an ornery little shit.
  * It should be noted that I see both men as being, um, “uncut” if y’all know what I mean ;D And they’re dicks are big. I just know it. Nightwolf is very modest about it, though–he’s modest about everything. He blushes whenever the reader comments on how big he is. 


	3. Nightwolf x female Reader x Erron Black polyship headcanons part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter 2 of the main polyship story, “The Wolf, The Rabbit and the Stallion,” Nightwolf and Erron more or less talk about Kano and how he tried to convince Nightwolf to sell Matokan relics. Erron says he wouldn’t steal from Nightwolf, and implies he’d help protect the relics if something ever came up.
> 
> So, I thought of some h/cs for such a scenario where Kano returns to try and take the relics by force. The reader is mentioned but isn’t very involved but like I said, these are meant for the friendship between Nightwolf and Erron in this polyship. This is also not meant to be something that actually happens or has happened in the polyship series and is more of a "if it happened, here's how it would go."

  * So, I imagine Kano would be surprised to see Erron hanging out with the Matoka, and would most likely comment on it: “Seems you’re on the wrong side, Mate.”
  * Erron would respond with, “Nah, I’m where I need to be.”
  * Kano would offer a deal to Erron, saying he’d be willing to give the cowboy a reasonable share of the profits from selling the relics if he chooses to come back to the Black Dragon. 
  * Erron would laugh at that: “I’m gonna have to pass on that. For one, I’ve already got everythin’ I’m ever gonna need in life. Secondly, your deals are bullshit, Kano.”
  * Erron would assist Nightwolf in fighting off the Black Dragon, successfully defeating them and keeping the relics safe once more.
  * Seeing as how some of the Matoka didn’t like or trust Erron before because of his past, they’d have a change of heart after seeing him aid Nightwolf in defending the relics.
  * They’d be willing to offer Erron a token of gratitude, like a combat-style knife that may very well have come from the Matokan relics. 
  * Erron would be flattered but wouldn’t initially accept: “As surprisin’ as this sounds, I didn’t do what I did because I expected payment, so that’s not necessary.”
  * “Even so, we’d still like for you to accept this gift,” the Matokan chief would say (or whoever)
  * Erron would be touched, but would still decline: “I’m flattered, really, but I can’t accept that. It’s somethin’ that belongs to your people and I don’t think I’m worthy of such a thing.”
  * Nightwolf would say, “Erron, it would be an honor for us if you accepted the gift. You _are_ worthy, so, please…go on.”
  * Erron wouldn’t know what to say at first, never having heard such things said about him before. He’d take the knife and would admire it proudly: “Now _this_ is a knife right here.” He’d bow and would thank the Matokans then would hook it to his belt for future use. 
  * Erron would be excused and would find the reader waiting for him and Nightwolf. While he shows her the knife, the chief would say to Nightwolf, “We are sorry for doubting Erron. He has proven himself to be a changed man like you said, and he is welcome here any time.”
  * Nightwolf would be overjoyed to hear this, his tribe as a whole finally accpeting Erron. 
  * Nightwolf would join the reader and Erron, and they’d head off and do whatever (probably some fluffy, smutty things since she was worried about her boys in battle and wants to be close to them, and they want to make her feel good like always :D)


End file.
